The 13 Walkers
by The Wise Dragoness
Summary: First: the characters from Inheritance Cycle are NOT in this book, the ideas are. This is placed mainly in Middle Earth. These are based mostly on the books, some of it from the movies.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Okay, first off; this story will only include concepts and references to the Inheritance Cycle. Secondly, this is not a tenth walker story; this is a tenth, eleventh, twelfth, and thirteenth walker story! Ha ha! Anyway, if you want to get down to it, this will be a crossover between LOTR, IC, and real world. Woo hoo! Let's get to it!

Disclaimer: I own the any OCs and my personal character (Christine), plot, and my friends own the inspiration of their characters (Hanna, Kayley, and Sandi). Paolini, Tolkien, and the whole world, I guess.

~Real world, 04/31/2017, Author POV~

"Hey, what do you want to do this weekend?" Christine asked her friends.

"Umm, I don't know." Sandi replied.

"We could go get something to eat." Kayley said.

"We could go look at horses." Hanna suggested.

"Ooh, we could watch Lord of the Rings!" Christine exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah, we could!" the other three exclaimed.

~5/2/2017~

That Saturday, the three girls met at Christine's house. They got some popcorn, and sat down to watch the Fellowship of the Ring. Right before the Counsel of Elrond, there was a blackout. Suddenly, a bright light exploded into existence and temporarily blinded them. All the girls suddenly screamed. Hanna, Kayley, and Sandi were turned into elves, but when they looked over at Christine, they saw that she had turned into a dragon and was slowly shrinking, until she became an egg.

Her egg was completely white with golden veins running along it, and it sparkled like a polished diamond. "Oh no, Christine!" was all the girls managed before they found themselves in a wood. Hanna instantly picked up the egg, which weighed about eighteen pounds. It was two feet long, half a foot wide, and the same deep.

"Wow, she's way lighter than I would have imagined." Hanna exclaimed.

"Halt, who are you and how have you entered Rivendell without alerting us?" an elf said from the place he had appeared at.

"I'm Sandi, this is Kayley," She gestured at the red head, "and this is Hanna." She gestured at the blond. Sandi has brown hair. "And we don't know how we got here." Sandi finished.

"Odd, I shall have to take you to Lord Elrond. He shall see if you tell the truth." He said, then he noticed the gem-like object in Hanna's arms, "What is that?" he asked.

"Umm, it's complicated." The three eleths answered together.

"May I see it?" He asked.

"No!" all three girls exclaimed. "Who are you, we never got to ask that?"

"My name is Glorfindel." The blond elf proclaimed. "Now, I shall bring you before my Lord Elrond to be judged." He added.

The girls followed him dutifully.

~ Counsel of Elrond, as introductions are taking place~

"What is the meaning of intruding on us at this time if you could just bring the eleths to the healing ward for me to check later?!" Elrond asked Glorfindel angrily.

"Well my Lord, it is because they got here without our detection, have no memory of how they did so, and they have this strange stone." Glorfindel gestured at the 'stone' Hanna was holding. "They will not let me examine it, so I brought them here." He finished.

"Oh, let me see the stone, please." Elrond kindly asked the girls.

Hanna looked at the other two for confirmation, before taking the stone to Elrond. He nodded at her, and she went back to her friends. Elrond then started to study the stone, but could find no flaw on it. He then gently tapped it with the pommel of a small knife he had on him. It created a hollow ringing sound. Suddenly, a loud, high-pitched squeak pierced the air…

~To be continued~


	2. Nim Dune

Summary: the dragon hatches! And a new Rider is chosen, the first in Middle-earth.

Disclaimer: I still own OCs, but everything else belongs to Tolkien and Paolini.

Author's note: The girls, including the dragon, do not remember where they came from, only artificial memories of their 'life' in Middle-earth. _Italics_ = speaking with the mind/ thinking. "…" = normal speaking.

*Suddenly, a loud, high-pitched squeak pierced the air…*

"What was that?" Elrond asked, eying the stone warily.

"I think it came from the stone." Celborn said.

"That would make it not a stone, I think." Gloin ventured.

Suddenly another squeak rang out, and the 'stone' started to shake. It soon wobbled off Elrond's lap and onto the floor. Cracks began to form in the once unbreakable object. A small piece then fell off the top, and a little snout poked out. The snout disappeared again when Glorfindel cried out in shock and horror recognizing the creature as a dragon. The egg, for egg it was, cracked down the middle and opened. A small white dragon emerged. The dragon had blue-tinted wings and bright blue eyes.

No one moved, no one even breathed. Except for the dragon, which got up and stumbled around for a moment, and then sat down to lick the amniotic fluid off of itself. After it was done with that, it started scrutinizing everyone, starting with Elrond. Finally, it's eyes met a pair of icy blue ones, and it squeaked once more before it unfurled its wings and walked over to her Rider. Said person was turning whiter with every tiny step the dragon made.

The hatchling finally stopped about a foot from him and locked eyes with him. Everyone was watching the interaction with bated breath. The dragon suddenly launched into his lap, startling everyone (especially the future Rider who stiffened and held his breath), but it only laid down and yawned.

~Dragon's POV~

I had jumped up on my future Rider's lap, when I felt him stiffen and heard everyone else gasp. I yawned and laid my head on my forepaws, after settling. I felt Blue-eyes, I don't know his name yet, relax. He reached over and, after hesitating for a moment, touched my side with the palm of his hand. He went rigid and whimpered slightly. I felt bad, bonding hurts both parties.

Unlike what most people, including Riders, seem to think, bonding is painful for dragons too. We feel a good portion of our strength get ripped away, and feel our young minds getting linked with our Riders. It only lasts a few minutes for both parties, that is: Dragons and Riders.

A host of thoughts abruptly entered my mind. A throbbing pain assailed me from my Rider. I quickly learned that my Rider's name was Legolas. I let comfort and affection pass through our bond. Legolas suddenly looked at me, shocked. "Did you just communicate with my mind?" he asked in surprise.

I looked at him and expressed confirmation after reading his mind for what the sounds he had made meant. He smiled, but then asked what I had done to his… paw? I let memories of my kind flood his mind, showing him my ancestor, Saphira and her Rider. He then expressed understanding.

I opened my mind to the rest of the congregation at that point and gently learned the meanings of all the sounds they were making, and learned that they had hands, not paws. I also learned that the sounds were called words. Eventually, over the course of several hours, I learned much of their language.

~Legolas POV~

 _Legolas._ I heard a voice resound in my head.

"Who"

 _Speak with your… mind. I can hear you._ The voice said.

 _Who are you?_ I asked.

 _Look down._ The voice said. I did and only saw the dragon.

 _You? You can speak now?_ I asked.

 _Of course, you and your friends have been speaking for hours now. I have been listening and learning._ The dragon replied. _With both my ears and mind._ It added at my curious thoughts and glance.

 _Ah, well what is your name?_ I asked.

 _I know not, for you have not given me one._ It said. _Also, I am not an 'it', I am a 'she'._ She added at my 'it' thought.

 _Thank you, hmm. I think I shall call you nim dune, which means white rose._ I said.

 _Oh, I like it. Thank you, my Rider._ She said.

 _Thank you, my little dragon._ I replied.

 _Oh, you just wait a couple of months._ She replied with a smirk.


	3. Friendly conversation

Summary: So, this is based on the BOOKS, so the counsel happens on October 25, and the fellowship departs on December 25. So little Nim Dune will grow to be two months old at that time. With how quickly dragons grow, she will be ridable at that point.

Disclaimer: same as last time

* _Oh, you just wait a couple of months._ She replied with a smirk.*

~One month later, 3rd person POV~

"You know, mellon nin, Nin Dune has more than tripled in size since she hatched." Aragorn told Legolas as they watched said dragon watch Glorfindel practice archery.

"Indeed. She was but the size of a small cat, and now she's the size of one of the hobbit's ponies! I can't imagine how large she'll be in another month!" Legolas replied.

"I agree, she shall be at least the size of a horse, if not a draft horse!" Aragorn exclaimed.

"Well, she did warn me." Legolas remarked.

"She did?" Aragorn asked.

"Hmm," Gandalf said sitting beside them with a sigh, "I would like to hear what she told you."

"Well, I called her a little dragon, and she told me to wait two months." Legolas replied.

"Wait, she 'said'? Legolas, she can't speak!" Aragorn exclaimed.

"She can speak, but only with her mind." Legolas replied smoothly.

"Hmm, like Galadriel." Gandalf mused.

"Yes, and our bond grows stronger by the minute. I do not understand how I lived without her!" Legolas whispered.

Aragorn smiled. While this may not be a marriage, at least Nim Dune was female. Maybe she could convince the resolute bachelor to marry? "I must do something, but I shall join you for lunch, namárie Legolas, namárie Gandalf!"

"Well, that was odd." Legolas commented.

"Yes, very odd." Gandalf concluded.

~With Aragorn~

"Nim Dune, could you speak with me?" Aragorn whispered as he stood by the dragon, watching the lesson.

 _Of course, Aragorn._ Nim Dune replied.

"Can Legolas hear us?" he whispered back.

 _One, think your words, I can hear them. Two, no he cannot._ Nim Dune answered.

 _Oh, okay. This is rather strange._ Aragorn thought.

 _Indeed, but do not fear. In time it shall become normal._

 _Alright._

 _You had something to ask of me?_

 _Yes, if Legolas fell in love, what would happen to your relationship?_

 _Nothing spectacular._ Nim Dune replied, laughing. _Why?_

 _Well, Legolas has been alone for so long, and…_

 _And you would like me to help you find him a mate, correct?_

 _Not the words I would use,_ Aragorn said sniggering, _But yes._

 _Alright, but he shall not be pleased._ Nim Dune said, snorting.

 _I know, but he needs love. And in his father's words: "Legolas, you need to produce an heir, if not for yourself, then for the betterment of the kingdom. Our people will be much more relieved if their rulers have a continuation of their line."_ Aragorn said in his best Thranduil impersonation. Both he and Nim Dune snickered.

" _Oh yes, and Legolas, you also need to be married to the most gorgeous eleth in existence."_ Nim Dune said, impersonating the same person. Both were giggling by the end of her speech.

 _"And you must father the best offspring in existence! That is my decree!"_ Aragorn added. Both were chuckling hysterically by this time.

 _Oh, Legolas is attempting to speak with me, I shall speak to you later._ Nim dune told Aragorn before cutting off their contact. He left to go think over their conversation.

 _Hello my Rider, what seems to be the problem?_ Nim Dune asked Legolas.

 _What were you and Aragorn speaking of that entertained you so?!_

 _What? I am not allowed to converse with others and find things of hilarity with what they say?_

 _Of course you are, but why did you block my mind?_ Legolas' voice was almost despairing.

 _Because I did not think you would mind me having a private conversation with your best friend, Legolas. You need not worry, I would never abandon you._

 _I know, I am just not used to being so close to someone, and not having them leave or block me. I reacted wrongly, thinking that you had done the same thing as my… my father._

 _I am sorry, Legolas. But you must understand that I shall_ never _leave you, or treat you like a business partner and not my bonded._

Legolas could only smile. _Thank you._ He said simply, letting his emotions say the rest.

Nim Dune hummed happily. And they spent the rest of the evening speaking of this and that, and finally fell asleep. Legolas' head was on Nim Dune's shoulder, her wing covering his body, and her head and tail wrapping around him.

I thought that this would be a good place to end, so the next chapter will be up soon.


	4. Who's going?

Summary: So, the Fellowship sets out with Nim Dune, and three others. I won't reveal who they are in the summary.

Disclaimer: I own the plot, OCs, and nothing else.

* Legolas' head was on Nim Dune's shoulder, her wing covering his body, and her head and tail wrapping around him. *

"Legolas, Legolas echuio!" Glorfindel whispered in Legolas' ear, this was the fifth time this past month. Nim Dune could now completely cover Legolas with one wing, for she was now 21.5 hands (7'3") high at her shoulders.

"Ego." Legolas mumbled sleepily.

"Naw, Legolas." Glorfindel replied.

"Law." Legolas replied groggily.

"Legolas." Glorfindel said warningly. He needn't have, Nim Dune had awoken at the sound of their whispered argument. She uncoiled herself and removed her wing from him. She then nudged him.

 _Legolas, awake. It is time to begin our day._ She said.

 _I don't want to._ Legolas replied.

 _Legolas._

 _Boe_ _?_

 _Naw._

 _Gwestog_ _?_

 _Of course, Little One._

 _Na van?_

 _In ten minutes, in Elrond's study._ Nim Dune replied smoothly.

 _What?!_ _Rhaich! We are going to be late!_

 _Unless we fly._

 _What?!_

 _Are you a Rider or not?! I said we could fly there,_ _Pen-channas_ _!_

 _Hey! I'm NOT a pen-channas!_

 _Well, let us fly then!_

 _Won't some people be fearful of you flying overhead?_

 _Legolas I have flown over them many times now. What is bothering you?_

 _I… do not know._

 _Are you afraid of heights?_

 _Naw._

 _Legolas,_ _tolo_ _,_ _no veren_ _._

 _Ma. _ Legolas said, climbing onto her back. She took off without giving Legolas time to back out. Both were reveling in the experience after only a few minutes, and they landed on the balcony of Elrond's study soon after.

"Nathlo, Legolas. I have summoned you here to tell you who is joining the Ring Bearer in his quest." Elrond said as he noticed them.

"Alright, who is coming?"

"Well, Frodo, of course. Also, Samwise, Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf, Boromir will accompany you to Gondor, you, Nim Dune, Hanna, Sandi, Merridoc, Perigrin, and Glorfindel. Kayley shall stay here to learn the art of sword play and healing." Elrond replied.

 _So, thirteen walkers against nine riders? Or are you counting the four Halflings as two people, Gimli as half a man, and not counting Boromir because he is coming only part of the way; so… nine and a half walkers, or ten walkers?_ Nim Dune questioned.

"Exactly, but I shall choose to say ten to nine." Elrond replied.

"Well I am glad we have this many, it may make our job easier." Legolas said.

Definitions:

Ma: good!

Nathlo: Welcome!

Naw- yes/ it is so.

Ego- go away/ be gone.

Echuio- wake up/ awaken.

Law- no/ it is not so.

Boe- is it necessary?

Gwestog- do you promise?

Rhaich- Curses!

Pen-channas: idiot/ lacking intelligence.

Tolo- come.

No veren- enjoy yourself/ be joyous.


	5. In Fangorn

Summary: Okay, so I got the previous size of Nim Dune from the largest Shire horse ever recorded. This chapter is about three months after we last left off, and the fellowship just got out of the mountain and met with Nim Dune, who had been told to fly over it and wait for them. We'll start here…

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

 _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, where's Gandalf?!_ Nim Dune exclaimed as the rest of the Fellowship exited the mountain. _And why did you go through, not over?!_

"We could not make it over the-" Aragorn started.

 _Why didn't you summon me?! And where is Gandalf?!_

"We did not think it through, don't interrupt me, and we decided to go through. Gandalf, he was leading us still, and he, he…" Boromir said and then faltered.

"He fell, fighting a Balrog of Morgoth. He told us to flee with his last breath, and we obeyed." Legolas finished for him. His voice was a mere whisper, and Nim Dune could sense his loss.

 _I am sorry little one, I did not mean to cause you distress._ Nim Dune said to Legolas alone. She then addressed the group: _This is a terrible loss, but we must continue on. Orcs and Goblins shall fill this area before midnight. When we reach safety we can morn, but let us not die morning another's death. Gandalf would be furious to know we did that, let us avenge him! For is it not Sauron that did this, in a way? Let us be rid of him! Gandalf's death shall not be in vain if we live to destroy the Dark Lord!_

"Yes, let us destroy this friend slayer!" Gimli exclaimed.

"Indeed!" Aragorn agreed. All of the Fellowship agreed, they were invigorated by Nim Dune's speech. It took them five hours of hard running, for Nim Dune stayed on the ground to offer protection, to cover the fifty miles to Lórien. Nim Dune had to carry the hobbits the last forty miles.

"Let us wash our feet in the river, it shall revive us." Legolas suggested. They did so, then they entered the woods. Legolas attempted to climb a tree shortly after, and at his cry of fear Nim Dune growled threateningly. "Nim Dune, be calm. They are elves, and I merely did not expect them." Legolas soothed.

 _If they attempt to hurt you again, I shall tear them apart._ Nim Dune said as her rumbling growl came again. It surprised the rest of the Fellowship, because she'd never growled like that before.

"Come, if you wish to live you must come up to the tree tops." A voice said from above. "And dragon, we wish you nor your friends any ill will." The voice said with a nervous note to it.

"She appreciates that, and wishes you no ill will either." Legolas said for Nim Dune.

"I am glad. Come, the Orcs are nearing the river. Dragoness, can you climb up the tree?" Another voice replied.

"Yes, she can." Legolas answered for Nim Dune. Nim Dune easily scaled the tree, she was about twenty-five feet tall, fifty feet long, and had a hundred-foot wingspan. The Lórien elves were very nervous around her. "Do not worry, she lived among elves for her first two months, and the rest of her life has been spent traveling with us. She is five months old." Legolas said, and added the last part as an explanation to Haldir who was the leader of the Lórien guard.

"Ah, well that is good. Did she live in Mirkwood?" Haldir asked.

"No, Rivendell." Legolas answered.

"Oh, and Glorfindel didn't attack her?" another elf asked.

"No, he did not. But he did scream quite loudly when she hatched." Legolas answered whilst sniggering. "It was quite entertaining."

"I believe it. Now, let us rest." Haldir said, holding back chuckles of amusement.

~two months later in Fangorn forest~

"Come we must find them!" Legolas exclaimed after he, Aragorn, Gimli, and Nim Dune had been searching for Merry and Pippin for around thirty minutes.

"If we wish to find them, we may have to split up." Aragorn said.

"Agreed, let us do so." Legolas said. Nim Dune flew overhead in an attempt to spot them, while the others kept close, but split up to find the Hobbits. After about another thirty minutes, a Dark Elf that had found refuge in Fangorn, spotted Nim Dune. He was terrified, so he shot an arrow at her. She was caught in the mouth by said arrow, and ended up crashing in her shock and fear. Both Legolas and the Dark Elf went after her.

~With Nim Dune~

Nim dune was terrified. She had never been shot before, and had never crashed before. She quickly proceeded to pull the arrow out of her jaw, thus filling her maw with blood. Another arrow was aimed at her, but bounced off of her scales. Nim Dune panicked and started to run through Fangorn from the Dark Eleth who perused her.

"Daro! You shall NOT harm her! (Stop/ halt!)" Legolas proclaimed from the tree he was in. The other elf stopped, but looked at Legolas in disbelief.

"No dirweg! Drego, a amlug is attacking! (Beware! Flee, a dragon is attacking)" the Dark Eleth shouted back.

"Orro, nás harna!" (Oh no, She's hurt!) Legolas cried out when he saw Nim Dune's wounds.

"Nácë." (Yes…)

"We need to help her!" Legolas said, switching to Westron.

"Ú, ván!" (No, I won't!)

"An ngell nîn, melinyes." (Please, I love her.)

"Selman mana? Man esselya ná?" (Why/ for what reason? What is your name/ who are you?)

"Nányë Legolas Thranduilion. Man esselya ná?" (I am Legolas son of Thranduil.)

"Nányë Celebmeril Eirienlasslell." (I am Celebmeril daughter of Eirienlass)

"Alla Celebmeril." (Hail Celebmeril)

"Alatúlië Legolas." (Welcome Legolas) Both elves smiled, and then Celebmeril added, "Elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo." (A star shines on the hour of our meeting) "We should help your friend."

"Yes, Nim Dune! This is Celebmeril, she will not harm you." Legolas said.

 _If you say so._ Nim Dune said to Legolas, then said to both: _Well met Celebmeril, and I forgive you for the damage done to me._

"Thank you, Nim Dune." Celebmeril replied, after her initial shock subsided. "Come, I have some healing herbs to help with your mouth." After healing Nim Dune's mouth, Legolas and Celebmeril retired to her home.

 _This may be easier than I thought._ Nim Dune thought as she settled down on the ground for the night.

~With Legolas and Celebmeril~

"Thank you for your hospitality." Legolas said, bowing slightly to Celebmeril.

"Of course, and no need to bow. We are both at least part Sindar. Don't be so surprised. My father was pure blooded Avari, my mother pure Sindar. Aeglos and Eirienlass." Celebmeril said.

"Ah, yes. My mother was Lalfloth, and was pure blooded Sindar. My father, Thranduil, is also pure blooded Sindar." Legolas said. After that, they joked and talked for a while, then fell into deep, peaceful sleeps.

~To be continued~


	6. Wait, What!

AN: Oh, my goodness, I am sooo sorry for being so slow, I had Army stuff, and, well, life. Oh, also in this fic I'm saying that elves almost instantly know their true love on sight. So all elven love stories are love at first sight, so if this seems fast to you, that's why. Courting lasts about three to five days to make extra sure their senses aren't playing tricks, and it is really only a formality, to stop humans from spreading rumors. Also, making love = marriage (It's also known as taking a wife), if you don't know what making love is, you should not be reading this story. Anyway, here's the long awaited sixth chapter. Also +…+ = pulled directly from book, with a few altercations.

The following morning:

Legolas blinked his eyes back into focus and stretched but, before he could complete his stretch, his chest encountered something solid. He looked down and saw an ellith snuggled up to him. He did a double take to ensure they were both dressed. He sighed in relief when he saw that they both were, except he was missing his shirt… how odd. He stayed still for fear of waking the ellith while he remembered last night.

He was remembering how tired he had been, and how he had fallen asleep in the ellith's bed almost as soon as he had sat on it with her. They had been planning to talk for a while, but that had obviously not happened. The ellith, Celebmeril, suddenly stirred and stretched. She blinked a couple of times, then looked up into Legolas' face. She smiled, then turned her eyes back to his chest and started tracing circles on his toned chest. The muscles flinched under her touch and she laughed, causing Legolas to laugh. He smiled down at her and felt something he had never felt before, a slight stirring of his heart, and unbeknownst to him, Celebmeril felt the same reaction. What they did know was that they never wanted to leave each other.

"I think that we should start getting to know each other, and see where it leads." Legolas said softly, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Are you asking me if you can court me?" Celebmeril asked coyly.

"Aye, will you consider it?" Legolas asked.

"Hmm, let me think…" Celebmeril considered, and Legolas gave her such an adorable look that she burst out laughing. "Of course, I will!" she announced triumphantly.

Legolas just smiled, and pecked her on the cheek. She smiled back and pecked him on the lips, then jumped out of bed before he could deepen it. He just laughed and followed her lead. "Oh, do you know where my shirt is?" He asked as he walked up to her.

"Aye, it's there on the table near the bed." She replied, still admiring his bare torso.

"If you keep looking at me like that, I may just break tradition and take you now." Legolas said as he noticed the raw desire in her gaze. She blushed and looked away, knowing that if word got out that he had broken tradition, it would not be good for him, being a prince.

A warning growl from Nim Dune broke the mood like a club shatters a vase…

With Aragorn and Gimli:

Aragorn and Gimli met where they started at the designated time, noon. "Where'd the blasted Elf get off to now?!" Gimli huffed after waiting for ten minutes.

"I know not, but with important matters like these, he's rarely late, unless he's injured." Aragorn stated seriously. They looked at each other and started off together in the direction Legolas had started off in. "He took to the trees here, let us hope he continued in the same direction." Aragorn stated as he rose from the kneeling position he was in whilst tracking Legolas.

Gimli grunted, and they moved on in the same direction, not aware that Legolas had indeed changed direction, for it was at this spot when he felt Nim Dune get shot down. After fifteen minutes of searching, they climbed a hill that looked as though it had steps leading up to the top. They decided to climb it and see what they could see. Soon, they spotted an old man robed in grey coming toward the hill. He bounded up the hill and greeted them.

\+ "Might we know your name, and hear what you have to say to us? The morning passes, and we have an errand that will not wait." Aragorn said.

"My name! Have you not guessed it already? You have heard it before, I think. But come, what of your tale?" the others remained silent, "There are some who would doubt whether your errand is worth telling. Happily, I know something of it. You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits, I believe. Yes, Hobbits. Don't stare, as if you have never heard the strange name before. You have, and so have I. Well, they climbed up here the day before yesterday; and met someone they did not expect. You also track a lone elf, but have lost his track and therefore began to track the Hobbits once more. He has found someone he did not expect. Does that comfort you? Why do we still stand? Let us sit, for your task is not as urgent now, you see." The old man said. As he sat, they caught a brief flash of white from under his grey robes.

"Saruman! Speak! Tell us where you have hidden our friends! What have you done with them? Speak, or I will make a dint in your hat that even a wizard will find hard to deal with!" Gimli exclaimed, aiming a strike for the old man.

The old man was too quick for him, and bounded atop the large rock behind him. He suddenly grew tall, and his grey robes were cast aside. His white garments shone. He lifted his staff and Gimli's axe leaped from his grasp and fell ringing to the ground. Andúril blazed with sudden fire and Aragorn dropped it.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn cried. "Gandalf!"

"Well met Aragorn!" Gandalf said.

"It is beyond all hope that we meet again, Gandalf." Aragorn said.

"Yes, Gandalf was the name. I was Gandalf." Gandalf said, looking as though he was remembering a long-discussed word from an old memory. + They spoke for a while about what had happened to the fellowship after Gandalf's passing.

"Gandalf, where are our friends?" Aragorn asked after a time.

"Ah, the Hobbits met Treebeard, the Ent. They are under his protection even now. Legolas and Nim Dune met someone who you too are about to meet. Come, it is time to reunite the fellowship once more. We go to find the Elves!" Gandalf said, as he started in the direction Aragorn and Gimli had come from. At the point where Legolas had turned off, Gandalf turned, but followed a more direct path to Celebmeril's house. When they drew near, Nim Dune let off a warning growl.

"Easy, Nim Dune. 'tis only us." Aragon said as they cautiously approached the dragon. Nim Dune looked them over with a critical eye.

' _Gandalf! You live!'_ she said excitedly.

"Aye. I have come back at the turn of the tide." Gandalf said.

"Mithrandir! You live?!" came Legolas' voice from above.

"Yes, I do Legolas, now how about you and your friend come down and join us here on the ground." Gandalf called up to the blond Elf.

"We shall come." Legolas called down after he turned and whispered to the person behind him. Legolas then started to leap and swing down the tree, and soon a smaller figure with long, black hair followed him. When they landed, Aragorn and Gimli were shocked to see a female Elf, then both turned suspicious eyes onto Legolas. "What? I there something amiss?" Legolas asked, looking around.

"So, while we worried and fretted over you all night, you have been frolicking around with a she-Elf?!" Gimli shouted in annoyance.

Legolas looked confused, then stated, "I did not 'frolic around' with Celebmeril. We slept-"

"You slept together?! Have you no honor or modesty?! You make love with the first she-Elf you meet?!" Gimli shouted incredulously.

"What?! No! We did not make love!" Legolas said, shocked that Gimli had thought him wanting to do such a thing. "We merely rested to regain our strength."

"Alright!" Aragorn said before Gimli could start another argument. "Legolas merely shared this Ellith's home for the night so he could rest and recover."

"Then where's his shirt?" Gimli asked, with a hint of a smile as Aragorn's face fell and Legolas' ears turned a deep crimson, and his cheeks a light rose pink.

"I am afraid that because Nim Dune was recovering from a wound, and had a fever, Legolas got one as well. I removed his shirt in an attempt to cool it, and it worked." Celebmeril stated calmly, her eyes daring Gimli to say something.

"Oh, well that makes sense. Sorry for saying that, I just thought you two might be lovers." Gimli stated, embarrassed, cheeks aflame.

"We are." Legolas confirmed.

"What?!" Gimli cried, shocked that Legolas could have gained a lover in one night. "But you said you hadn't… you know." he sputtered.

"They did not, they are courting, and will bond in two to four days, for they started courting yesterday." Aragorn explained gently. And through it all Gandalf and Nim Dune just chuckled.

"Two to four?! That is not enough time for courting!" Gimli said defiantly.

Legolas sighed, then explained: "Elves know their true love on sight. Courting is just a formality, really. Celebmeril and I already know that we will bond, and that we will be bonded for the rest of our lives. We will wait two more days, to adhere to tradition, and then we shall bond."

Gimli sputtered a few more times, but got nothing out. "You're both sure you're ready for such a commitment?" He asked slowly.

"Yes." Both Elves replied simultaneously.

"Well, all right then. You treat him right, you hear?" Gimli said as he looked Celebmeril over.

"Of course." She replied.

~*To be continued*~

Challenge: should I have Celebmeril get pregnant during the quest or after. Vote in the comments!


	7. The End

A/N: Hello! I'm still alive! Sorry, been busy with life. Also, yes, I changed my profile name/picture. Sorry if that confused anyone. Okay, now _**YOU NEED TO READ THIS! I am skipping ahead to right after the battle of the Black Gate. I will give a quick summary on the battles, but no more.**_ Summary in *…*, okay? On with the story!

*Nim Dune took care of the Oliphants in Pelinor fields, along with many orcs and men of the East. She was also able to kill a few of the Nazgul's beasts. At the Battle of the Black Gates, she destroyed two of the Nazgul. She also destroyed one-fifth of the enemy army. Legolas and Celebmeril had their private union, but were forced to wait to publicly announce their marriage until the fall of Sauron, which made them greatly frustrated. Being unable to cement their bond more than once.*

Legolas looked back toward Mordor, and smiled at the sight of smoke billowing up from the wretched place. His smile warmed when he felt Celebmeril lean back against him. They were riding Nim Dune, who was walking instead of flying because of exhaustion.

' _Indeed, Loved One. I hope that I will be allowed to rest when we get back.'_ Nim Dune said, in response to his thoughts.

' _Of course, Young one. You may rest as much as you wish when we arrive, I will make sure of it.'_ Legolas replied.

' _Thank you.'_

' _Of course.'_

"I can't wait until we get home." Celebmeril whispered to Legolas, kissing under his chin.

Legolas growled in response, and started to nip at her shoulder. "Nor can I. I don't know that I will." He mumbled against her neck.

"You know we must." She whispered back.

"I know… I wish we didn't."

"Me too."

Three days later, they reached the city. Legolas and Celebmeril stayed only long enough to be polite. They then retired to Legolas' room, and recemented their bond.

Thranduil arrived in the city of Gondor two days later. "Legolas!" Thranduil shouted, and that was all the warning the elven prince got before being swept into his father's embrace.

"Ada." Legolas replied, the air rushing from his lungs because of the force of Thranduil's crushing embrace.

"Why didn't you send a letter back with your guard?! Where did you Go?! I was so worried, my ONLY son!" Thranduil asked and said, while examining Legolas' face with the worried expertise of a frightened parent.

"Adar, I am fine! I didn't send a note because I didn't know what to say. And, there is someone I wish for you to meet." Legolas responded, hoping to sooth his father's fears.

"Oh?" Thranduil asked.

"Yes, meet Celebmeril… My wife." Legolas said, proudly.

"Very pleased to meet you, Celebmeril. I- wait, WIFE?!" Thranduil exclaimed.

"Yes, wife." Legolas replied calmly, as though this was usual. In fact, it was not. At all. Legolas had been thought of, for the last four centuries, as a permanent bachelor. The news that he had gotten married came as a shock for his father.

"YOU got MARRIED?! When, where?!" Thranduil asked hurriedly.

"It does not matter where, but we married about six months ago." Legolas responded.

"Oh, you mean an 'unofficial' marriage?" Thranduil asked quietly, so as to not embarrass Legolas.

"Yes." Legolas replied.

"Very well, You and Celebmeril shall wed as soon as we return to Erin Lasgalen." Thranduil announced to the room. Everyone cheered, except for one, young ellith from Rivendell. She had loved the elven prince since she had first seen him in Rivendell, five hundred years ago. They had courted for a while, but he had refused to bed her, and they had broken up after a year.

She now felt betrayed, for had he not just given this Avari, this dark ellith, what should have been rightfully hers?!

~The End~

So sorry for the cliffhanger, but I will do a continuation story about just Legolas and Celebmeril.

I shall get the first chapter of the new book up soon.


End file.
